I'm Afraid, Baby
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Kyungsoo pulang cepat setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir karena ia merasa sakit. Dan ia tau kalau maag kronisnya kembali kambuh. Membuat Jongin sangat khawatir padanya. [KaiSoo Fiction. Romance. Yaoi. Author nakal muncul lagi dengan fict ringan seperti biasa. DLDR]


**I'm Afraid, Baby**

…

**EarthTeleport**

**KaiSoo Fiction**

…

Setelah kelasnya berakhir, Kyungsoo memilih untuk langsung pulang menggunakan taksi. Kebetulan, hari ini ia tidak perlu menunggu Jongin―kekasihnya, karena lelaki tampan itu sedang ada rapat kampus dan kemungkinan dia akan pulang malam.

Sebenarnya, sejak semalam, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan sakit di perutnya. Di tambah dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya saat pelajaran tadi sedang berlangsung. Itu adalah salah satu alasannya untuk segera pulang.

Bahkan, dia menolak ajakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menawarinya pulang bersama―Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin merepotkan dan membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Kyungsoo. Di rumahnya ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Di tangannya sudah ada satu gelas tinggi air putih. Setelah yakin dengan obat yang dia ambil di kotak P3K ―obat maag dan antibiotik―, dia segera meminum kedua obat itu bersamaan.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah gontai ke kamar. Mungkin dengan tidur, sakitnya akan hilang. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Tapi, bukannya merasa lebih baik, perutnya malah terasa semakin melilit. Bahkan kepalanya terasa lebih pusing daripada sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dia tidak memiliki alergi pada apapun.

Dan mungkin, _maag_ akut itu memang mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada hari kemarin. Tugas yang menumpuk, keliling _bookstore_ dan perpustakaan daerah, begadang sampai pagi, dan―terlambat makan!

"Ishh~sakiiittt…" Kyungsoo merintih. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Jujur, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini.

Terakhir Kyungsoo mengalami gejala seperti ini adalah saat dia duduk di kelas enam sekolah dasar. Dan itu mengharuskannya di rawat selama satu minggu penuh. Lalu sekarang, apa ia harus di rawat lagi? Selama itu? Kyungsoo akan menolaknya habis-habisan!

Matanya terpejam kuat, menahan sakit di perut dan kepalanya.

Saat ini, siapa yang bisa dia hubungi? Jongin jelas tidak bisa, karena dia sudah bilang dari kemarin kalau dia mempunyai rapat untuk _event_ kampus. Lalu, Baekhyun? Bukankah tadi dia pergi bersama Chanyeol? Uh, Kyungsoo tidak suka jika mengganggu mereka berdua. Sehun sedang membantu Luhan mengerjakan skripsinya.

"Ahh―" Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya dengan kuat. Isi perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk. Minum obat dan berbaring tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Baru saja ia akan menghubungi Yixing―saudaranya yang juga seorang dokter, ponselnya sudah berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Ketika Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya, disana tertera satu nama. Jongin―kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir, apa harus menjawabnya atau mengabaikannya? Kalau di jawab, ia takut tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Dan kalau mengabaikannya, ia takut membuat Jongin marah, karena Jongin tidak suka saat Kyungsoo tak memberinya kabar.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama memiliki resiko, yaitu akan membuat Jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Setelah sedikit menyeka keringat dingin di pelipisnya menggunakan selimut, Kyungsoo menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau, mengangkat telpon dari Jongin. "Halo, Jongin?"

"_Hyung, kau sudah pulang? Bersama Chanyeol hyung, tidak? Sekarang hyung dimana?" _Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak, nada bicara Jongin pasti akan seperti itu.

"Aku sudah pulang dengan menggunakan taksi, karena aku pikir Chanyeol akan kencan dengan Baekhyun. Aku sekarang sudah di rumah, sedang berbaring. Dan―Akh! Shh!"

"_Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kyungsoo hyung?"_ Jongin terdengar sangat panik saat ia mendengar Kyungsoo yang meringis tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. _"HYUNG?"_

"T―tidak, Jongin. Aku… baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir…" Kyungsoo berbohong.

"_Kau sedang berbohong, hyung."_ Nada Jongin meninggi. _"Sekarang katakan padaku, kau sakit apa? Aku akan ijin pada ketua dan segera ke rumahmu. Tunggu disitu!"_

"Ta―tapi, Jongin… Bukankah kau sedang dalam rapat penting? Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya sedikit sakit perut. Aku sudah minum obat dan sebentar lagi pasti baikan."

"_Maag-mu kambuh?"_

"I―iya…" Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar dingin. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya terus merintih kesakitan. Perutnya serasa benar-benar di peras. Kepalanya sakit, serasa ada kincir angin yang berputar cepat disana. "Jong…in… Sakitttt, hiks…"

"_Hyung? Hyung, kau mendengarku?"_

"Uhhhh, ini…sakitt…"

"_Aku kesana! Bertahanlah, hyung!"_

**Plip!**

Ponsel Kyungsoo terjatuh saat pegangan sang pemilik melemah. Ia menangis dan air matanya turun dengan deras. Hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci adalah _maag_ akut yang selalu membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Dan parahnya, tidak pernah sembuh hanya dengan meminum obat satu ataupun dua kali. Kyungsoo tidak suka jika pada akhirnya ia harus di rawat seperti pada waktu dia sekolah dasar.

"Uhhh―sshhh…" Tubuh Kyungsoo berguling-guling tak karuan di atas kasur. Bajunya sudah basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KLEK****―**

Jongin membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang tidak terkunci. Ia tidak perlu berkeliling rumah untuk mencari sosok itu, karena ia tau kalau Kyungsoo ada di kamar. Tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dia sedang berbaring, kan?

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Jongin melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Belum sampai di depan kamar itu, Jongin sudah mendengar Kyungsoo yang mengerang kesakitan. Segera saja ia mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka secara kasar pintu kamar dengan cat coklat tua itu.

Mata Jongin melebar, melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk di kasur dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari perutnya sendiri. Terlebih, Kyungsoo menangis.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuhnya, membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaannya. "_Hyung_!" Jongin memekik. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat pucat, dan suhu tubuhnya panas.

"Asshhh, Jongiiiinnn… Sa―kiiittthhh, hiks…" Kyungsoo refleks menangis kencang saat ia melihat Jongin berada di dekatnya.

"Bertahanlah, _hyung_. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin meraup tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan segera keluar dari rumah.

Selama menggendong Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya, Jongin bisa merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkram erat kemeja bagian dadanya. Jongin tau, apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan pastilah sakit.

"Jongin… Sakiiittt…" Erang Kyungsoo lagi.

Lihatlah, bibir Kyungsoo sudah membiru. Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin sangat khawatir. "Kita akan segera sampai dan kau akan mendapat penanganan yang baik. Bertahanlah, _hyung_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital**

Jongin menunggu dengan cemas di kursi tunggu yang berada di depan ruangan tempat Kyungsoo melakukan pemeriksaan. Tadi, Kyungsoo langsung mendapatkan penanganan dari Yixing, sepupu Kyungsoo. Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada satu orangpun yang keluar dari sana.

Kedua tangannya mengatup, menahan dagunya. Matanya terpejam, seolah dia sedang berdoa agar orang terkasihnya akan baik-baik saja di dalam.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Jongin mengambil ponsel hitamnya di dalam saku _hoodie_ –nya. Ia mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang. Ia ingat, tadi tidak sempat pamit pada ketua karena langsung pergi dari rapat begitu saja.

**To : Jinyoung Sunbaenim**

'**Hyung, aku minta maaf karena aku pergi begitu saja dari rapat. Aku tidak bisa kembali hari ini. Kyungsoo hyung sedang sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. Aku minta maaf, hyung…'**

Jongin membuang nafas dengan kasar setelah pesannya sukses terkirim pada orang yang ia tuju. Sekarang, pikirannya kembali di penuhi oleh Kyungsoo.

Kekasihnya itu memang pernah mengeluh sakit _maag_, tapi tidak sampai separah sekarag. Dan itu disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo yang selalu begadang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Lalu, apa sekarang itu penyebab yang sama? Pikir Jongin.

**Drrtt Drrtt**

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan balasan dari ketuanya.

**From : Jinyoung Sunbaenim**

'**Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Besok, aku akan memberikan berkas hasil rapatnya padamu untuk di pahami. Dan semoga cepat sembuh untuk Kyungsoo. Maaf tidak bisa menjemput hari ini…'**

Jongin tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Jinyoung. Senior sekaligus ketua dalam _event_ yang akan dia ikuti tahun ini memang terkenal dengan kelembutannya. Membuat Jinyoung sangat di sukai banyak orang.

**Puk****―** Jongin menoleh ke samping saat merasakan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Jongin tersenyum. "Junmyeon _hyung_…"

Lelaki itu Kim Junmyeon. Suami dari Yixing. Dia adalah dokter yang berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Yixing. Hanya saja, Junmyeon seorang dokter bedah, dan Yixing seorang dokter ahli dalam.

"Aku dengar, Kyungsoo disini…" Junmyeon membuka suara setelah sebelumnya dia duduk di samping Jongin. "Kenapa bisa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tau, _hyung_… Ketika aku menelponnya tadi, dia mengerang. Dan saat aku ke rumahnya, dia sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu." Lirih Jongin. Cemas semakin melingkupi setiap ruang di hati dan pikirannya.

Junmyeon hanya memandangi Jongin.

"Mungkin, _maag_-nya Kyungsoo _hyung_ kambuh lagi…" Lanjut Jongin.

"Kau jangan khawatir, ya? Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja. Yixing juga sedang berusaha di dalam…" Junmyeon tersenyum. Senyuman _angelic_ yang menenangkan Jongin saat ini. "Kyungsoo kuat, benar?"

Perlahan, Jongin menghirup nafasnya dan membuangnya secara teratur. Iya, perkataan Junmyeon ada benarnya. Kyungsoo-nya akan kuat. "_Ne, hyung… Gomawo…_"

Junmyeon hanya menepuk punggung Jongin dua kali. Ia melirik jam tangannya kemudian mendesah kecil. "Jongin-_ah_, aku ada operasi lima menit lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, kan, aku tinggal?"

Jongin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Tentu, _hyung_… Pergilah. Menyelamatkan satu nyawa sangat penting…"

Junmyeon mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dan kembali termenung di kursi tunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan, mencoba mendekati ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring. Senyumnya miris, bahkan wajah Kyungsoo belum kembali berwarna cerah. Jarum infus tertempel di punggung tangan kirinya.

"_Hyung_…" Panggil Jongin lirih. Menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya sampai ke kepalanya.

'_Maag kronis Kyungsoo kembali kambuh. Sepertinya, beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur dan pola makannya tidak teratur. Dinding lambungnya mendapat luka kecil, aku rasa penyebabnya adalah mie instan yang selalu ia konsumsi. Jika semuanya terjadi berlebihan, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo… Untuk sekarang, tolong bantu aku memantau aktifitas dan kegiatan serta pola makannya.'_

Penjelasan Yixing tadi membuat Jongin sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo tidak mengalami sesuatu yang amat buruk saat ini.

'_Kyungsoo sudah membaik dan kau bisa menemuinya sekarang. Aku sudah mengganti cairan tubuhnya yang hilang dengan cairan infus. Jika dia bangun, bujuk agar segera makan…'_

"_Hyung_…" Jongin kembali memanggil. Berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo dan terus mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "_Ireonna_…" Lirihnya.

Lama Jongin melakukan itu, ia pun melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak meskipun sedang terpejam. Tangan Kyungsoo memberikan pergerakan kecil. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka. "Nghh…" Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat ia mencoba membuka mata. "J―jongin…" Suaranya terdengar sangat kecil.

Jongin tersenyum. Meraih satu tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari jarum infus dan menggenggamnya lembut. "_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan pandangan mata yang masih belum terlalu jelas.

"Apakah kepalamu masih pusing?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, pertanda kepalanya memang sudah tidak sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo diam sebentar. "Perih…" Jawabnya masih dengan suara serak dan kecil.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang ia genggam. "Yixing _hyung_ bilang kalau _maag_-mu kambuh lagi. Ada luka di dinding lambungmu. Tapi itu akan baik-baik saja kalau kau menjaga pola makan dan menghindari makanan instan. Kegiatanmu juga itu sebenarnya mengganggu." Jelas Jongin. "Dan aku marah padamu, _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat ujung bibirnya, terkekeh kecil. "_Wae_?"

"Karena kau tidak makan dan tidur teratur. Kau membuatku mati khawatir hari ini." Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau mata Jongin memerah.

"Rapatmu?"

"Aku pulang mendadak dan meninggalkannya." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat marah.

"Maaf. Gara-gara aku―"

"Gara-garamu aku jadi ingin menangis." Potong Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau Jongin sedang khawatir padanya, sedih dan ingin menangis.

"Berjanji padaku untuk selalu makan dan tidur teratur. _Arasseo_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengangguk kecil.

"Berjanji padaku untuk berhenti membuatku khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Berjanji padaku untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi seuatu."

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Mata bulat itu sayu, wajah pucat dan bibir yang masih membiru. "Kau keterlaluan." Ucapnya. Sedikit menunduk dan memberikn kecupan ringan di kening Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat khawatir tadi, sayang…" Beralih mengecup bibir, sedikit lebih lama dan menyesapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Perlakuan Jongin padanya terlampau lembut. Ia menyukainya. "Maafkan aku, Jongin… Maaf karena hari ini aku membuatmu kacau." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

Jongn tersenyum. "Asal kau berjanji tiga hal tadi padaku." Katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Aku berjanji."

"Dan… Kau harus makan sekarang. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, hm?"

"Aku terakhir makan nasi ketika ke _café_ bersamamu dua hari yang lalu. Setelahnya, aku hanya makan mie instan pada tengah malam."

"Tidurmu?"

"Jam empat aku baru tidur dalam lima hari ini. Tugasku banyak sekali."

Jongin membuang nafasnya lebih keras. Memberitaukan Kyungsoo kalau ia sedang marah saat ini. "_Hyung_, kau benar-benar membuatku marah, ya…"

Kyungsoo terdiam, takut. "Maaf…"

"Kadang, kejujuranmu itu selalu membuatku emosi. Huff…" Jongin kembali tersenyum. Kepalanya kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kanannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. "_Please, take care_…" Bisik Jongin. "_I'm afraid, baby_…"

Dan Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk patuh.

_Jongin terlampau mencintai Kyungsoo. Apapun akan ia lepaskan untuk lelaki manis itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Yuhuu~ kembali dengan EarthTeleport. Janjinya, The Drama adalah FF terakhir aku yang di publish disini. Tapi nyatanya, aku publish nih ff gaje ^^**

**Aku Cuma pengen ngasih tau… Aku udah kirim ff The Greatly Ch 2, Sequel COMA (Droplets) dan juga satu ff humor (Magnae Attack) ke admin WP aku… Tapi kayanya belum di post, soalnya dianya sibuk sama tugas. So, di tunggu ajja yaa ^^**

**Dan… Adakah yang berminat buat gabung di WP aku? Hm… Tapi, WP-nya all about KaiSoo sih… Hehehe…**

**Ah, yasudah… Review please?**

**XOXO**


End file.
